


Enemy || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: When one person finds their soul mate, their chest glows blue at the same time their other half's does. It happens the first time they set eyes on each other. If they're children then the bond doesn't kick in until they're at least sixteen. It's almost impossible to stay away from your soul mate and however hard someone tries it is also hard to not fall in love with your soul mate. However it's not so convenient when your soul mate is on the opposite team.





	

Dan POV

 

"If we come in from all sides we could make a successful ambush." I explained. Everyone nodded at my theory as I scanned over the map of our targeted area. 

"What about that Lester guy? Surely he'll be thinking of something along with his boss Marcus!" My colleague Sam spoke up. I nodded.

"Yes I'm sure they will be thinking of something so we need to be smart, watch out for yourselves. If you suspect anything then report back immediately. Anything lethal, report back and retreat. Understand?" I asked, all my men nodded. 

My name is Dan Howell, I have recently moved up ranks in my squad. I work for the government, tracking down terrorists and mad men. Phil Lester and Marcus Butler are our current objectives. We've recently heard from a mole where they are located. 

I used to be like everyone else in the room, a normal spy. I got moved up last week because my work was 'exceptional' and that makes me the companie's youngest group commander. I'm quite proud of my position and I tend to keep it with hard work. We all take it seriously but we are quite close and joke around every so often. 

Not many of us get killed on missions but when we do it's a large blow so I like to look after my team.

"You guys ready? We've got five minutes until the vans get here." I asked around.

They all replied with "Yes chief." I smiled and nodded at each one before opening the doors and contacting the drivers over radio.

"How far are you?"

"Just round the corner, be ready."

"Will do." I replied and turned to my team. "Ready boys? This is a hard one, Lester and Butler are pretty crafty, be ready for whatever's coming!" I warned.

Soon two black vans sped round the corner, only slowing down a portion as it got nearer, the side door swung open and my team and i began to sprint alongside it, hauling each other inside. I was the first in, helping pull my team mates inside whilst my second in command, Alfie helped the others in the second van.

\----------

The vans squeaked to a stop and we all let out a breath. I tightened my black gloves and clutched my gun securely in my hand.

"Ready?" I mouthed and the others nodded. Slowly I opened the door and slid out, checking the area before signalling for the others to get out. I sprinted over to the wall and pressed my back against it, being stealthy. 

Once I was positive the area was clear enough I let the rest of my team spread out like we had agreed on. We split into four quarters and were going to infiltrate from four sides. There was twenty of us in total but they were my most trusted colleagues.

My team of five - Sam, Joe, Casper, Jim and myself were heading in the back entrance. I pulled a small circular device out my pocket and clamped it down on the lock. I waited a few second before a small spark appeared and the machine fell off the door. 

I smirked when I saw the lock had been completely destroyed. I slowly pushed the door open and pointed my gun in, as protection. After a minute of listening and finding the light we were lucky to find that this area was empty.

"Joe, can your scanner pick up any life activity on this floor?" I whispered.

"Yes but it's at the opposite end sir." He replied.

"Okay, keep an eye out Joe. Lets advance team." I spoke a little louder, more confidently. We took swift and quiet footsteps down each hall and corridor. 

"It's two doors up." Joe whispered. I nodded and continued, "WAIT!" Joe whisper yelled, we all froze in our tracks. "There's weird readings coming from that room!" Joe pointed to the door on my right.

"You guys go ahead, I can take this one okay? Do good, I know you will." I winked and they all nodded and advanced. I let a breath out, feeling the wonderful nerves pump adrenaline around my body. It never disappeared and it always filled me with adrenaline.

I stood up and slowly opened the door, peeking in. It was empty from what I could see but I wasn't fooled. I kept my gun up and scanned the room, quickly checking behind the door. I crept slowly into the room, narrowing my eyes at every shadowy black out corner where I was sure they'd be lurking.

Suddenly I heard a click and spun round, finger ready on the trigger. I frowned when I saw a red light in the corner start to flash. I stepped a little closer but my eyes widened when I saw that the red light was numbers counting down ... and it was on 10.

I didn't think, I just turned and bolted to the door and out the room. I was halfway down the hallway when it happened. A massive boom rattled the ground beneath me and the explosion only four doors down made me fly through the air and land with a thud. My ears were ringing and I could hardly see through the thickening smoke. I coughed and pushed on, running slightly aimlessly through the maze of halls.

Just as I turned another corner I ran straight into another person and groaned as I fell backwards along with the other. I rubbed my aching forehead but jumped to my feet, gun pointed. A tall, slim guy with raven black hair, picked himself up off the floor and dusted his black trousers. His gaze locked with mine and I gasped when my brown eyes met his bright blue. 

I felt a warmth in my chest and looked down, gawping as it lit up in a blue glow. I watched as the other guy's face mirrored my shocked expression as his own chest lit up. My gun slowly lowered as I tried to understand the situation. I saw him roll his eyes and he finally spoke up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He stated but another boom was heard somewhere else in the building. We looked at each other but didn't say anything. I just turned my back and started running down another hallway to try find my teammates.

Oh who was that?

Oh, only Phil Lester, the one who was in charge of the operation. Why did I let him go? 

He's my bloody soul mate what else was I supposed to do?

 

Phil POV

 

I joined my team outside and jumped into our white van, panting slightly. I was still in great shock from what happened, everything was going perfectly then ... him.

"Why didn't the third one go off?" Tom, my second in command questioned.

"Ran into that Howell dude, he stopped me before I could set it off. Don't worry though the building will collapse in five minutes." I breathed, trying to cover up the dazed look which crossed my face. It was natural to go all day dreamy when you've found your soul mate but it's not the best in these conditions.

"Damn Howell, always getting in the fucking way. I'll grind his teeth in!" Tim, one of my colleagues spat. I flinched at his harsh words but did my best to hide it. I felt protective towards him even though I didn't really know him other than he was an impressive agent. 

Like really impressive, he's only 22 and is already a commanding officer for his squad. He's very high ranked up and has had countless successful missions. Who knew my soul mate would be so talented ... 

I realized what I had been thinking and shook it off furiously. I WILL NOT think of him that way, he is the enemy! To be honest I was never really all for this bad guy stuff, but once you're involved you can never back out. It was a mistake, me finding out, but it's led up to this point and there's no going back now.

"Seriously why is Howell always there to fuck it up? I mean I know we were expecting him but DAMN he needs to back off before I blow a fucking hole in his brain!" Tom snarled. My hands clenched tightly around my gun as they spoke harsh words about him. I couldn't help it ... stupid bond.

\----

I was sitting in my bunk, staring up at the ceiling. My brain has been going non stop. I can't get him out of my head. I've seen pictures of him before so I knew the target, I knew information about him but I had never met him before.

Now I can't get his face out my head. Now that I was alone and it was quiet I had time to think about what he looked like. First of all, to be honest I WAS surprised it was a guy but I'm bi so I don't really care that much.

Second of all, holy shit! What the fuck? ASDFGHJKL!

Now that I thought about what he looked like I knew he was fairly attractive ... okay quite attractive ... FINE VERY ATTRACTIVE! His soft brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, perfect tanned skin, pink taunting lips ... I could feel myself drifting off until I was having other thoughts about what I could do to him. I found I was quite aroused by the end of my little thinking session and cursed myself once I came back to reality. 

It would never work anyway, I know he left me alone today which was completely against his mission. I'm sure he was sent to capture me, I know he didn't say anything but next time we meet who knows if I'll get lucky?

I was kind of disappointed when he didn't speak, I wanted to hear his voice. Say anything, I knew his voice would make shivers go down my spine if he spoke- SHIT! There I go again!

STOP IT! BAD PHIL!

 

Dan POV

 

I sat on my bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. I was so confused.

"Commander Howell? Are you alright?" Joe asked, from my doorway.

"Yes ... yeah." I sighed.

"Look I know Lester and some of his goons got away but we got half of them and the building was old anyway. It's not a failed mission sir." He tried to explain. The fact that it hadn't been completely successful wasn't what was bothering me. 

It was the fact that my soul mate was .... HIM! I was very surprised to find it was a guy too! I mean I'm straight ... I don't know if I still am to be honest.

"Sir?"

"Oh sorry Joe, I'm drifting. Thanks, but I'm fine. Go have a drink with the others I'll catch you later." I smiled and he nodded before leaving the room.

I frowned to myself. Do I like guys? Not really ...

What about Phil?

I hesitated, wondering if I should even dare think of the enemy in the way I was about to. After an internal battle I just decided to let my brain take over. I sighed and relaxed, letting myself think about Lester and what he looked like.

He was quite pale, but the contrast between his skin and black hair was sort of striking. Then there was his eyes ... his dazzling blue eyes which caught my attention immediately. He was fairly good looking in the photographs ... but up close. 

I cringed, not wanting to think that way and shook my head. "Nope!" I whispered.

However, how much I tried to deny it, I definitely felt attracted towards him and the more my brain wandered the more I wanted to see him again and kiss him. Kiss the smirk right off his taunting lips-

STOP IT! I breathed in and out and shook my head. Besides, I saw his reaction today. He must have been disgusted, he was the one who said, "You've got to be kidding me!" surely that means he's not interested? That voice though ...

A shiver went down my spine. Can you really blame me? I wait 22 years and finally find my soul mate. Can't I think about him like that for a second or two?

NO DAN! He's the enemy!

\-----

"Checkmate." I grinned and sat back smugly in my chair.

"Ugh, not again. How do you do that?" Jim whined.

"Pure talent." I smirked.

"Pft you're cheating!" Alfie chuckled from in the corner, polishing his pistol.

"Am not!" I defended.

"GUYS!" Joe interrupted.

"What is it Sugg?" I asked, going serious.

"Spotted, Butler and his squad, heading east. We have confirmation they are heading for the abandoned primary school." 

"Thanks Joe, round up the boys!" I said and tugged my black jacket on and rushing out to the van.

"You're in a hurry today! Eager to catch the bastard after last time?" Alfie asked. I nodded ... but really I just wanted to see Phil again. Which sounds so selfish considering there are lives at risk!

We sped down the highway, heading for the abandoned primary school where we had confirmation of our targets entering the building.

"Be ready for bombs, our mole said they're planning another explosion." Alfie warned.

"Thanks, hear that men?" I asked and they nodded.

It wasn't long until we arrived just around the corner from the school and we all jumped out. We split up into our four teams and used the same technique, only this time we were coming in from the basement, roof, front and the back. 

My squad were taking the basement route and we soon found a small door to break our way in. We all tread carefully through the darkness, turning our torches on and scanning the place. It was only full of abandoned chairs, desks and PE supplies.

"You guys look around for any bomb activity on this bottom floor, I'm going to head up and make sure no one comes down okay?" I ordered.

"Yes sir." They replied and we split up, me heading towards the stairs. I didn't know what I was trying to gain from this. It wasn't like he'll actually want to see me again! I guess I was just being annoyingly naive to the soul mate bond and I HATED being naive. I shook it off and tried to push the fluttering away from my stomach.

I emerged into a window lit corridor which was creepy and stood ready, gun in hand. I slowly crept down the narrow carpet, occasionally glancing at the posters and notes on the notice boards on the walls.

I was about to take another step when I felt my side get tackled. I was pushed to the ground with someone's weight on top of me. I was about to wrestle out of their grip but froze.

 

Phil POV

 

I couldn't help impatiently waiting in the hallway for them to turn up. I wasn't even supposed to come on this mission, but when I heard Howell would be here I immediately offered to go. They think I want revenge which is a good cover up but actually I just want to see his face again.

I know it's pretty selfish of me, considering they're blowing up a building and everything! I heard from my radio that Howell's squad was spotted and was coming up from the basement floor. I offered to 'slow him down' whilst they do the dirty work. I had ten minutes ... ten minutes to do SOMETHING, ANYTHING! Talk to him? Just see him? Make sure he got out okay?

I groaned as these thoughts entered my head. I shouldn't care but I do, I don't want him to get hurt although I know he's perfectly qualified. Suddenly I heard some shuffling from down the hall. 

I peeked round the corner and my heart leaped in my throat when I saw him. His beautiful face half hidden by shadows, giving him a dark and mysterious look. I didn't know what to do at first, I just watched as he made his way down the corridor in my direction.

When he got closer I realized I had just set up a trap, around where he was about to stand. My body reacted before my brain did. I flung myself at him, thankfully pushing his body out the way of being blown to smithereens.

I managed to push us both into a bright empty classroom where I landed on top of him. He groaned but I felt him tense beneath me when we locked gazes. I wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss him with how close we were but I didn't know where we stood.

I jumped off him and helped him up. He slowly got to his feet and eyed me cautiously.

"There was a trap ..." I explained sheepishly.

"And you saved me?" He finally spoke and how amazing his voice sounded. It was like music to my ears. 

I nodded slowly, my chest rising and falling from when I had run and jumped on him. He was panting slightly too. The atmosphere got more tense as the seconds of silence rolled by. I looked him over and he looked good in tight black skinny jeans. I was beginning to have other thoughts.

I'm sure my eyes showed hunger when I locked gazes with him again. Finally I had had enough, I lunged forward and attacked his lips with mine in which he reacted straight away, kissing me back with the same hunger and passion.

I pinned him against the wall, holding his hands above his head whilst our lips stayed locked and moving rapidly. I licked along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. I had never felt so desperate for something before. He smirked and didn't open up but bit my lip instead and tugged making me groan. Whilst he was doing so he sneakily slipped his tongue in and battled with mine.

I liked that he showed dominance despite the age gap and I was getting slightly turned on by our hot make out session. Dan pulled away with my bottom lip between his teeth before releasing it and breathing heavily. My lips felt swollen but I was on cloud nine.

Suddenly a bang went off from upstairs and I pulled away from him, remembering the ten minutes was up.

"I'd get out of here if I were you. Catch you later Howell." I smirked and winked at him before running out the room.

 

Dan POV

 

WOW ... My body was still on fire from when we kissed. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to kiss him to death. I wanted to say something when we pulled away but he had stolen my breath away.

"I'd get out of here if I were you. Catch you later Howell." He smirked and winked at me. Damn that's hot. Only when he'd left the room did I realize the place would probably collapse around me if I didn't get out.

\----

A week, a whole fucking week and my body is burning for his touch. There's been no moves on their part and we hadn't been getting a lot of answers but I couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed me.

Unfortunately the thought made me even more aroused each time and I was beginning to lust for him. I needed to see him soon, soul mates weren't meant to stay far away from each other. I was beginning to feel needy and it was a bad distraction from work.

Finally though Alfie reported that they know where Marcus's location was at and I was out of there faster than the speed of light.

We arrived quickly at our destination, they had been ready for us those other times but we were counting on this one being a surprise. My team and I broke in through the back and quickly spread through the building, covering most of the floors.

"Okay lets split ways, if you find anything report back." I explained, eager to go off and find Phil.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" Joe frowned.

"No I'm fine honestly." I urged.

"Okay then." He frowned but shrugged it off.

We split up and I immediately started searching for Phil, eager to see him again. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Maybe he had been teasing me before and was only toying with my emotions. I didn't want to believe it but it was definitely one of my options and that made my heart break.

I hated the bond sometimes.

Suddenly I heard murmuring and realized it was coming from the door across from me. I crept closer and listened in.

"Are you ready to set out my plans for Sunday?" I heard Marcus ask.

"Of course, I'm going to head to bed. It's getting late. I'll tell Caspar the details tomorrow." I heard Phil's amazing voice.

"Just take the room down the hall, I'm in the room upstairs and so are the guys. You should get some rest, you've been very useful to me Lester."

"Yes Marcus." Phil replied and I heard his footsteps. 

I smirked and sprinted to the bedroom at the end, making sure the light switch didn't work, before I heard the creaks of Phil's footsteps. He entered the room and flicked the switch, cursing when it didn't turn on. I watched from the bed as he walked further in, trying to find his way.

At this, I stood up and walked behind him. I grinned and slid my arms round his waist from behind, making him gasp. My face was in the crook of his neck and I breathed on the skin there, making him shiver.

"Hi." I whispered and kissed his neck, making him tilt it back in pleasure.

"Hi." His raggedy breathing came out as I started to suck and bite. I smirked when I heard a rather loud moan escape his lips. I kissed up and bit his ear lobe, make him sigh and lean into me more.

I pulled away and pushed him down on the bed. I crawled on top of him and straddled his hips. "One week Lester, you haven't called or anything." I whispered in his ear and trailed my lips down his jaw, neck and to his collarbone where I nibbled slightly. "You've been very naughty." I whispered and trailed my hands slowly down his sides. He let out a loud moan as I continued to whisper in his ear.

He suddenly grabbed my head and latched his lips onto mine where he hungrily kissed me. I smirked and pulled away, making him whine in protest. My hands rubbed his clothed thighs. "Dan ..." He moaned breathily, tightening his grip on my hips. I was getting very turned on but I knew if we continued we'd be caught.

"Sorry hun, I've got to go. You better meet me tomorrow night though. I may have to punish you for ignoring me." I growled out, making him moan quietly. I smirked, loving his reaction and untangled myself from him, making him whimper. "Not so tough now are we?" I chuckled. He just chuckled from the darkness.

"Whatever Howell ..."

\--------

So Marcus and Phil got away but my team managed to catch a lot of theirs. I didn't really care though, all I could think about is meeting Phil.

I was nervously waiting at seven o'clock. It was a Saturday and they had given me a day off, luckily. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't even know if he'd come.

I waited for another hour until there was a knock on my door. Really? I thought, he's supposed to be a criminal mastermind and he just KNOCKS on my door? Never the less I sprint towards it and fling it open.

Immediately I get tackled and pushed against the door. "Nice to see you too." I smirked as I saw Phil eyes full of lust.

 

Phil POV

 

He teased me. He left me wanting more. Craving more. I could barely control my thoughts that night, lets just say I didn't get that night's sleep. I was too aroused and couldn't stop thinking about his lips kissing me and everywhere on my body. 

By the time I was going to meet him came I was so full of lust I bolted it to his place. He never told me where he lived but he knew I was smart enough to figure it out and ...yes I put a small tracking device on him. He probably knew all along too.

So when he opened that door my emotions were all over the place and all I wanted to do was take him then and there. I closed the door and pinned him against it, I knew he could tell what I was thinking from the smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you too." He grinned and locked lips with mine, the heat already going to our heads.

I pushed him harder against the door, I could already feel myself getting hard against him. He wrapped his legs around my waist and kept his hands tangled in my hair. My hands slithered round his waist and down to his bum, cupping it firmly before carrying him to where I assumed the bedroom to be. 

It wasn't long before we were both shirtless and heavily making out on his bed. When I pulled away for breath, Dan flipped us round and straddled me, a smirk on his perfect lips. That's when he started to rock back and forth on my hips, making me moan in pleasure, savouring the friction.

He connected our lips back together and I decided to be brave and slithered my hand down to his crotch before grabbing down and palming him through his jeans. He let out a rather loud moan and I smirked. I was glad I was making him make that sound other than me. I kissed his neck and bit down, making him buck his hips and breath "Phil ..."

\-------

Dan and I lay next to each other panting in his bed. "That was amazing." I breathed, trying to catch my breath back. Dan chuckled and rolled over so he was resting his chin on my shoulder. 

"Mhm." He mumbled sleepily.

"You're tired." I smiled. "Get some sleep love." I kissed his forehead.

"I ... I love you Phil." He sighed, snuggling closer to me. He was hardly conscious but the words still made me feel warm inside.

"I love you too Dan." I yawned, quickly following suit.

I woke the next morning feeling amazing and well rested. I smiled when I felt a hand stroking the top of my head soothingly. I sighed and leaned into the touch, opening my eyes to look at the owner. 

I saw him laying down, facing me. His face was blank and peaceful but a small smile showed at the corners of his mouth.

"What now?" He breathed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, what do we do? It will never work, us, they'll find out eventually." Dan sighed and turned so he was looking at the ceiling, a frown creased into his features. I didn't like it being there so I used a finger to stroke across his forehead and smiled when his face relaxed at my touch.

"I'm not sure." I sighed.

"I have to say I'm surprised you're acting like this. I'd expect someone from your background to be a bit more ... resistant? Meaner? I don't know." Dan shrugged.

"You're one to talk. You're Howell, complete hard head and perfectionist when it comes to 'destroying' your enemies. I expected you to shoot me or tie me up that day we first met." I replied truthfully. He smirked and returned his gaze to me.

"Why were you scared of me Phil?" He grinned.

"Pfft, no. I would have gone with dignity." I retorted. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Out of everyone in the world ..." Dan mumbled. I felt my heart sink, did he not want me?

"What? Do you wish I was someone else?" I snapped, pulling away from his embrace.

"No of course not!" Dan looked panicked for the first time ever, "I meant the situation, it's just frustrating that's all." He explained. I sighed and sat up in the bed, thinking hard.

"So ... what do we do? I mean, there's not much choice." I chuckled bitterly. I felt him move so he was sitting up with me and felt his arm wrap round my shoulders. "I can't just run away Dan. If I joined your side that would be the end of me. There are people out there who will try to kill me if I betray Marcus, on his orders and I know you aren't just going to betray everyone." I sighed.

"Why do they want to kill you?" He asked.

"I know too much. I got involved and now there's no way out. It was a mistake, I never wanted to be a part of any of it Dan but I saw something and it was either join or get killed ..." I sighed, feeling completely helpless and vulnerable. "I'm in way too deep." I whispered.

I felt two fingers tilt my chin in Dan's direction. I was pleasantly surprised when his soft lips met mine and kissed me lovingly. "I ... won't ... let ... them ... touch ... you" He said between each peck, making me smile.

"Dan, there's nothing you can do." I sighed. He made a pouty face and rested his head on my shoulder. I watched as he thought hard, his brow creasing once again. I rolled my eyes and smoothed it out, making him grin. 

 

Dan POV

 

"We've got him this time men. Under no circumstances do you let Marcus escape, alright?" I shouted and my team mates agreed.

"What about Lester sir?" Jack spoke up.

"Him too, bring them both to me alive. They'll be going on trial." I spoke seriously and he nodded. "Right, lets head out." I shouted and we all ran towards our vehicles.

\-----

My team and I were currently hidden in a large room, waiting. "Alright, who volunteered?" I asked. Joe, Jack, Alfie, Tom, Sam, Dean and Jim put their hands up and I nodded. "Lets go then, the rest of you, make sure no one gets out the building. They're not expecting us so we should be able to get him!" I explained and they nodded.

The eight of us started going in the direction of where Marcus, Phil and the rest of his team were. Once we reached the door, I peaked round the corner and glared at Marcus who was currently ordering a few of his followers around. I saw they were all carrying crates of some kind, ready to get shipped to America.

I signalled for the others to cover me and I took a deep breath. I ran inside with my men and shouted, "DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND NO ONE GETS HURT THANK YOU." I pointed my gun at Marcus and smirked when I saw fury flash across his face. My men, plus others who had joined us tied everyone up. 

I walked over to Marcus, "Boys, take him to headquarters and make sure his face is covered with a sack. He will be judged on his actions there." I spoke and the others followed my ordered and prodded him with their guns.

I turned to Phil who was kneeling calmly on the ground, with his hands tied behind his back. I walked over to him and pressed the barrel of my gun to his head, "Get up." I ordered and he glared at me. Slowly he got to his feet and scowled at the floor. "Is everyone taken care of?" I asked, turning to my men.

They nodded, and in my moment of distraction, Phil managed to put me in a headlock and steal my gun. He pointed the barrel to my temple as I struggled against his hold. "LET ME GO!" I yelled and his grip tightened on me. 

Everyone round the room tensed up when they saw I was being taken hostage. Their guns were pointed at Phil and I from all angles. "Put the weapons down or he gets it!" Phil smirked, a crazy glint in his eye.

I watched as the others hesitated before, lowering their weapons but not putting them down. Phil dragged me back whilst I struggled in his grip. "You idiots. Did you really think we wouldn't have a back up plan?" Phil taunted, making the others frown. He held a small black, device above my head. 

"GET BACK!" I yelled, realizing it would set a bomb off. My men retreated but looked at me worriedly. "GET AWAY YOU IDIOTS!" I shouted. Phil pressed the button and a large bang rattled the whole building. Making us fall over. 

My men immediately jumped to their feet and ran to evacuate. Alfie, my second in command went to help me up and we quickly sprinted for the door. I could feel the whole building beginning to collapse. I just hoped my team got out okay. Alfie just got out the door as the roof started to cave in but a hand grabbed my elbow and yanked me back into the room, just as a piece of ceiling fell down and blocked the exit.

"DAN!" Alfie yelled from the other side. I felt guilty for making him worry.

"You ready?" Phil asked, looking worried as more of the room caved in. "QUICKLY!" He said and we stripped our jumpers and trousers off. 

"Ugh this is sick." I gagged. We had just taken the lid off one of the crates and pulled two dead bodies out and quickly dressed them in our clothes.

"Dan hurry up! Soon the whole building will collapse and we'll be dead for good!" Phil worried. The bodies looked nothing like us but by the time the building collapsed the bodies would be too mangled for them to identify them properly. I slipped my ID card into the trouser pocket and everything else to make sure they thought it was me.

"Ready?" Phil asked and I nodded. We both ran out a back door and out onto the roof of the neighbouring house. We sprinted along, careful not to let anyone see us. 

Five houses down we dropped down into an alley way and Phil unlocked a black car, chucking me some clothes. Once we were both changed we hopped in the car and drove away from the scene.

\---------

"Well, I have to say that was pretty successful. Faking our own deaths huh?" Phil chuckled.

"If it means I get to be with you I don't care. The others will do fine without me! Besides I can find a different line of work. We just have to keep our heads down." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
